One Third
by unwinding fantasy
Summary: Leon and the art of forgetting. FFVIII references. Sora x Leon x Riku.


**Title: **_1/3_  
**Author: **unwinding fantasy  
**Disclaimer: **_Kingdom Hearts _ain't mine.  
**Rating: **M for sex and language.  
**Pairing: **Sora x Leon x Riku.

* * *

He was what Leon didn't know he wanted. Words that applied to him were _sunshine_, _loveable_, _heart-of-gold_, _happy_. His hair was exactly two shades lighter than Leon's and had a dictionary all to itself, cinnamon sky-seeking spikes that put him in mind of a hedgehog but were surprisingly pliant, he'd later find, beneath his gloved hands. He was good at being, something Leon had always found challenging, good at not despairing when his homeworld was decimated, good at not giving up on the important people in his life, good at not being sucked inside the dark cavern of his own head where every bad decision, every wrong turn, every pitiful mistake played out in endless sepia tones on a scratchy film with a too loud audio track that said things like: "I've… become a sorceress. I can't stay with you anymore, Squall," before dissolving into static. The first time they'd met Sora had impressed him with his decisiveness, his willingness to accept the mantle of hero, not for glory or for duty but because of the simple desire to help. Above all things, Sora was good at carrying on, and that was what Leon liked most.

It wasn't as if Sora was unblemished. He knew exactly how it felt to watch darkness swallow everything he loved while he stood by, helpless and afraid. The difference was this: where Leon was sink and despair, Sora was swim for the stars. He would say wonderful things like, "It's going to be alright," and to his never-ending amazement, Leon would believe.

Riku was, in many ways, the exact opposite of his childhood friend. Brash, passionate, hungry. Willing to sacrifice for the greater good. From some half-recalled past life as the commander of thousands of soldiers-for-hire, Leon understood the agony of making tough calls, and part of Riku's defiant attitude reminded Leon of another green-eyed man who had altered his life. Whereas Leon's feelings for gentle Sora came as a surprise, his attraction to Riku was inevitable. You couldn't see Riku and not want him. Leon still remembered their initial meeting: he'd been overwhelmed by starlight-struck hair shimmering in the dark, skin like marble, eyes an exotic swirl of aquamarine, all these things that Leon wouldn't be able to put into words until much later when, hands sliding over his hardening cock, the image of his once-girlfriend morphed into a young man with silver hair. The curve of Riku's neck had been so enticing as he'd turned, lowering the martini glass from his lips, raising his eyes to lock with Leon's, the contact making the noise of the party slip away and leaving Leon stunned. Aside from a fleeting curl of the lips before Riku stalked past, Leon had no idea the young man despised him.

Yes. From the outset, Leon's pull towards Riku had been nothing but primitive.

After the incident, Sora had approached him - and even then Leon should've known, should've known by the way his eyes drifted to Sora's mouth - and apologized on Riku's behalf. Despite living on the same island for years, Riku and Sora had taken entirely different paths on that fateful day when the keyblade had chosen its master. Though the war was still carrying on, they had taken a day's break to celebrate the brunet's birthday. The older boy had been acting weird since arriving in Radiant Garden with Sora for the festivities, was none too pleased that Sora had been buddying up to older men, didn't trust this new guy with the scar and the perpetual frown. During Sora's explanation, the band had struck up a waltz and that, combined with the star-spattered sky, had suddenly turned Leon's mood black. _'Please give him a chance,'_ Sora had implored while Leon pretended not to care, _'I know he can be a total doofus but he's my best friend. Once you get to know him, I know you guys'll get along.'_

"Get along", it turned out, translated to Riku's mouth around Leon's cock. When he first saw Riku lifting his lips from the rim of a martini glass, his wildest imaginings hadn't made him _this _damn skilled. Leon growled, bucking into the young man's mouth, feeling the slow burn curling in his lower stomach. Nobody could see Riku and not desire him; seeing him hunched over Leon's body, eyes proposing a challenge, there was no way in hell Leon could deny him. Returning the growl, Riku took as much of Leon's length as he could, one hand cupping Leon's balls while the other did delicious things deep inside him. A long finger exploring and then - Leon arched off the bed as Riku found a spot that made his vision fizz white.

"Ri…" he found himself moaning, voice husky with need, a confused syllable that could have meant a number of things. He would've moved and taken the younger man if not for the blaze in Riku's eyes demanding he stay put, the hand darting from his balls to press him down, digits curling forcefully around his hip. Riku taking control of the situation was such a turn on. The boy's free hand raked down his side, clawing at Leon's sweat-soaked skin as his teeth dragged over Leon's weeping cock, making him shudder helplessly.

A choked sound from a little to Leon's right. Coupled with Riku's ministrations - "_Fuck_," the word bitten off - and he was spilling into Riku's mouth with abandon. Wave after wave and he didn't know where to look: the beautiful boy swallowing as much as he could, pearlescent strings running down his chin, trickling down that long long neck or the third boy reclining in a chair, legs splayed, slowly jerking himself off.

If Riku was a little cynical - if Leon and Riku agreed about the whole "greater good" thing - then it was all the more perfect that Sora was part of them. His light shined so bright that it didn't matter that he was just one out of three.

"My turn," Sora stood and crossed the room to crush his mouth against Riku's, an impish glint in his bright blue eyes. Now it was Riku moaning desperately, the defiance slowly melting from his half-lidded eyes as Sora wrapped his hand around both their cocks, stroking rhythmically. His tongue darted out to fight with Riku's before, satisfied he'd asserted himself, he subsided and turned his attention to the sticky mess covering the silver-haired boy, lapping gently down Riku's neck. Sora's wet, pink tongue scooped up every drop of Leon's semen spattering Riku's body; before the sweat had cooled on Leon's skin he felt himself growing hard again. Sora trailed kisses all the way down Riku's neck, down his spine, along the curve of his buttocks then deeper. Sora, on his knees. Riku gasping, throwing back his head. Leon, fixated on the sweat beading on Riku's exposed neck, the blue veins against the pale skin, fought the need to take himself in his hands. He ground out a low note from deep inside his throat, head lolling back against the bed's headboard, unable to decide if he'd rather be in Sora's or Riku's position.

Sora's hands wrapped around Riku's ankles as he craned forward, peering at Leon from between Riku's legs. He should've looked funny, cute, but there was nothing innocent about him gazing at Leon with those lust-dulled eyes, about Riku's cock straining against his taut stomach. Sora, with a glance at Leon's erection: "Hmm?" Riku, all smirks and teasing: "You ready to go again?"

It shouldn't have worked. Everyone said it wouldn't. Jealousy mixed with fear mixed with anger mixed with the resounding chorus of, "What if he likes him better?" Leon knew though. Knew that he'd never compete with a childhood bond. The trick was to _not_ compete, to realize that not having a long shared history had its advantages, to know that being the eldest granted a certain dignity, commanded a degree of deference. Sure, it was difficult at times, like when two of them had to confront the other about a better plan of attack or the virtues of altering Radiant Garden's security system or _why didn't you let one of us know? _but it was a balancing act they invested in wholeheartedly. After years of having nobody, Leon was slowly becoming better at leaving messages whenever he vacated the house. Sora occasionally forgot but he was prone to leaping without looking whenever it came to helping people. Conversely, Riku was particularly diligent: he would never leave his whereabouts a mystery.

They averted all their crises. The only time they'd nearly come to blows was when Riku had fixed a fearsome frown on his face and mocked him with, "You know, when you start thinking, you tend to frown like this." His shattered heart must have shown and it was a good thing Sora stepped between them, hand twitching for the keyblade, averting disaster with his determined confusion, because even Leon couldn't say what the hell he'd do when faced with the shade of his angel. In the end he'd fled, proud wolf turned mutt. It was Sora and Riku both who sought Leon out, found him waiting in the rain beneath the forbidding ruins of the old bastion, water droplets congregating in the ridged scar across his face. There, Leon told them about his past, about _her_, and they had reacted with compassion and understanding and support. One untouchable place in his heart was glad neither of them had brown eyes. This, they were okay with too.

For his part, Leon had accepted long ago that it's impossible to alter the past. He _liked _comforting Sora. He _liked _bringing gravity to Riku's flippant attitude, enjoyed being the anchor for them both. When Sora lifted his spirits, Riku would egg him on: two different forms of encouragement, more effective when given in tandem. What it all came down to was this: they were their own trinity. Leon found the best of himself in them.

He remembered reading in class one day that triangles are the most structurally sound of all shapes. A three-pronged, sturdy structure. No weak spots. This thought also comforts him.

When Riku straddles his legs and, in agonizingly slow increments, lowers himself onto Leon's cock, the world is only half right. He flips the silver-haired beauty onto his hands and knees, presses himself into Riku's tight warmth and offers himself to Sora. It's not until Sora's buried to the balls against Leon's back, until Leon's encompassed by his steadfast defender and his feral passion, that everything's okay. They rock against one another, his guttural moans twisting with his breathy mewling and his endless mantra - leon sora leon soraleonsoraleon! - and they come all at once and at different times and together.

And as they lie entwined, halfway between slumber and wakefulness, Leon can almost forget his shadows and regrets. Sora's hand is linked with Riku's and his head's resting on Leon's chest and Leon is struck by the certainty that they will never leave. A spectacular train of drool now leaking from Sora's mouth makes Leon's brow crinkles before Riku catches his eye and they can share some amusement. Riku wriggles higher up, offering his shoulder to the older man. They both know Leon isn't that kind of person but the gesture is appreciated.

Riku reaches up to smooth the scar across the bridge of Leon's nose, a remnant of another time, another rival. "It'll be alright, you know," he murmurs.

Leon does know. He's even able to smile.


End file.
